I choose you
by Just-Brittana-Finallly-Famous
Summary: Brittany and Santana are both successful Brittany is a dancer and Santana is a singer. Will they make it through their rough patches ? especially when Santana thinks that Brittany may be cheating on her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Life with Brittany was like nothing I had ever dreamed of. We had been together since high school from the first day I met her I knew that she was the one for me. sure we had, had some rough patches along the way but at the end I could say everything worked out. She went to college in Boston while I went to college in New York City. Somewhere along the way Brittany realized that MIT was not where she wanted to be because she wanted to dance, she said it was her true calling. I was so proud of Brittany for realizing her dream because I knew she wasn't happy at MIT i mean how I can forget those nights she would call me crying because of the amount of pressure she felt she was under.

I told her to follow her heart and that's exactly what she did. She started dancing and working at her friends James studio. James was a really nice guy good looking too he was a bit to touchy with Brittany but Brittany assured me that, that's just the way James was with everyone I've only met the guy twice but I had my eyes on him.

While Brittany was living her dream I was also trying to live mines. Writing music and sometimes getting behind the booth with my friend Mercedes and singing our hearts out. At that time I sang back round for her but I didn't mind because everyone has to start somewhere right? At the time I was also going to college but for law because if I didn't make it in the music business I wanted to make sure that my future family was taken care of. Sure Brittany made enough money but I can't depend on her to support me all my life.

Now Four years later I'm glad that we both decided to follow our dreams. Brittany went on to tour with Brittany Spears, Kesha, gaga and a lot more She even went on to do some movies. While I got a deal with Sony records thanks to my good friend Mercedes I got discovered when one of the agents Riley from Sony heard me sing some tunes at some festival in the valley I'll never forget that day.

A door slamming snaps me out of my day dream and soon a tired looking Brittany makes her way through the living room not even realizing that I'm there because when she looks up and we make eyes contact she looks surprised.

"Hey, baby" I purr as Brittany walks towards me in her cute gray sweats and black tank top her hair is up in a messy bun, her cheeks tinted red from the heat New York summers they were no joke it got so hot that Brittany and I would sweat just from walking to the Deli across the street. "Hey. What are you doing home so early I thought you were at the studio?" Brittany replies tiredly.

"I slipped out early today because I wanted to see you" I stated while looking at Brittany who was now sitting next to me trying to keep her eyes open. I couldn't help but smile she looked so cute trying not to pass out. "mm, you didn't have to do that san"

"Yes I do Britt, I know how tired you've been. Have you thought about taking a little brake? You've been working yourself so hard lately" I reply as I stand up and lay Brittany down on the couch taking off her shoes and massaging her feet softly. Brittany lets out small whimpers as I massage her slightly swollen feet.

"San you know I can't take a break now, the summer concert is coming up and you know I'm choreographing the dances"

I groan because how could I forget that when Brittany opened her own dance studio two years ago they had started a tradition that every summer and winter they would have a mini concert where every class hip hop, jazz and ballet would but on a show to show their families everything they've learned during their time at "Pierce dance studios" I loved everything about the studio but I would never forget how hard it was to open the studio, we had to get different teachers for every class because britt couldn't teach them all but when it came to the summer and winter concert britt and the teachers we had both chosen come together to choreograph different dance numbers, we also had to put together the number of tickets to be sold and whole bunch of other things. Since I owned 40 percent of "Pierce studios" I had to put in work too but I didn't mind because I would do anything for my Brittany.

"San why did you stop?" Brittany questions breaking, me out of my thoughts as she got up from the couch to sit next to me. she cuddled into my side and kissed my cheek. "sorry baby I was in my own little world, but really britt maybe we should do a little weekend getaway?" I ask as I start giving her little butterfly kisses on her cheeks making my way over to her lips, making her giggle softly.

"We can do a little weekend getaway after the summer concert, just me and you baby" she purrs, kissing my lips softly.

"Fuck I can't wait baby" I rasp out as I kiss her back.

"How was your day baby?" Brittany asks kissing my lips softly.

"It was good Riley has been kicking my ass lately he wants me to release that new song that I wrote but I need to tweak it a little" I state simply as I peck her lips softly again.

"What do you need to tweak baby? I've heard the song baby I loved it" Britt questions.

"You just love it because it's about you" I can't help but giggle as I roll my eyes playfully at her. Brittany just laughs and kisses me again before I get up from the couch.

"You leaving me,?" Brittany asks with a small pout on her lips that she knows I can't resist.

"No silly come on where going to bed your tired" Grabbing Brittany by her hand I bring her over to our bedroom. I smile as we step inside our bedroom that I love so much. The walls are gray with small frames adorned on them with pictures of me and Brittany. There are two night stands on each side of the beds brittany's night stand holds two books and a small lamp, while mines hold a similar lamp with my reading glasses and my lap top.

Tonight we both fall asleep instantly cuddled in each other's arms.

* * *

It had been two days since brittany's summer concert, Brittany and I hadn't really had time for each other lately because she's been with James mc touchy pants because even though he had his own dance studio he wanted to come and help out at britts dance studio. Which I thought was completely stupid do to the fact that we had the business taken care of perfectly without him but whatever. Brittany thought it would be a good idea to have him around since he had helped her out so much when she first started out letting her work at his studio for a while.

Lately I've noticed that Brittany has been distant. Maybe it was the stress from the whole dance concert thing she had going on but the concert had been over with two days ago already so something was definitely up. I had taken time off from the studio since I had released my new single I didn't have to worry about recording anything else for a while. My record was doing just fine so there was no pressure on me from Sony for now.

I had postponed the vacation I had planned with Brittany to Hawaii for next week because like I said Brittany was busy. I didn't know with what because things around the studio were slow since the concert was over there was really not much to do. Since I had the next two weeks off and I had not seen britt in what seemed forever because when she would come I would be asleep and when I woke up in the morning she would be almost out the door giving me quick kiss before leaving.

So I decided to surprise my baby with flowers at the studio. I was so excited to give her, her favorite flowers which were lilies. She loved them so much I couldn't wait to see the beautiful smile on her face when she saw them.

Opening the studio's doors I walked up to the front desk holding the lilies up proudly.

"hey, Allison!" I greeted loudly when I walked up to the front desk. Allison had been distracted on her phone when I walked in so I decided to scare the crap out of her. she was so cute she was a shoulder length blonde hair her blue eyes stuck out the most. She reminded me of a freshman Brittany in high school.

"oh, Ms Lopez! How are you? – wait no" she paused "what are you doing here? Ms Pierce didn't say anything about you coming in today?" she stated innocently.

"Can't a lady surprise her lady?" I smirked as I walked towards brittany's studio "wait is britt in the studio or her office?" I question, stopping midway down the hallway.

"Yes, she in her studio, with James" she confirms. I say quick thanks before making my way down the hallway which has picture frames with Brittany and everyone she has ever toured with adorned on them.

"Surprise baby!" I say as I open the door to britts dance studio but I instantly drop the flowers I had bought for Brittany. The sight before me sucks all the air out of me.

Brittany and James are in the middle of the dance floor in each other arms, their lips look like there a centimeter away from each other's from where I'm standing. Brittany looks towards the door at me and pushed James so hard he falls to the floor.

"San" Brittany says quickly. "It's not, what is looks like I swear" she rushes out quickly. James is still on the floor with a smirk on his face but I have no time for him right now because I think I'm in shock my mouth opens but I can't speak, we all seem to be stuck in place because no one moves. Someone behind me seems to shake me from my daze. Its Allison "hey, Ms Pierce- oh what?" she says looking around confused.

I quickly turn around and make a run down the down the hallway, running as fast as I can. I just want to get to my car. "Santana!" Brittany yells from somewhere behind me but I keep running as I open the door to the studio I press the key to my car to unlock all the doors. Running as fast as I can I make it to my car and open the door but before I can close the door Brittany is stopping me, she holding the door open. Were both out of breath my face is hot with tears.

I try to close the door but Brittany is stronger than me. "Get away from me!" I yell as I try to open the door. "No! please Santana hear me out!" she replies just as loudly her cheeks are red, from what I can see she's been crying too. "You walked in at the wrong time, we had just finished the dance number it supposed to be romantic, I was just helping him, I'm his dance partner" she tries to explain.

"I don't give a fuck Brittany! Dance numbers don't involve you almost kissing him" I hiss as I cry harder trying to pull my car door closed but she won't let me.

"Santana, please I would never" she pleads as she cries harder. For a moment I feel bad because I've never screamed at Brittany before I mean we have gotten into arguments but never like this then I remember that she hadn't told me anything about this so called dance number and it just pisses me off more.

"so why didn't you tell me Brittany?" I ask as I wipe my tears "why have you been so fucking distant? Hm? Fucking tell me?" I whisper praying that she would say something that would put my mind at ease but she doesn't her mouth just opens and closes.

A choke sob escapes my throat as I slam my car door closed locking the car doors the last thing I hear before I drive away is Brittany pounding on the my car windows "Please Santana" she begs as I drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later.

I drove and drove till I reached a black set of gates I didn't realize I had driven all the way to my mother's house till I saw the long path that lead down to my mom's new house only an hour away from where me and Brittany live. It had been two day's and Brittany has been calling me and everyone we knew none stop.

When I arrived at my mom's house the first thing I did was lay in the room she had set up for me, for at least two hours. When my parents tried to talk to me i simply ignored them, telling them, not tell Brittany where I was and that I wasn't ready to talk to them. It had been two days and I'm still here, its feels like forever and I really miss Britt.

A knock on the door to my room startles me out of my thoughts. "Come in" I reply as I look up to see my mom peek her head through the door and steps into my room, closing the door behind her. "Mija, por favor que te pasa?" (My daughter what's wrong) "ugh" I groan from under the sheets. "Nothing, mami" I tell her as she pulls down the sheets that cover me.

"Don't, tell me nothing is wrong when you have been up here hiding for two days! You haven't even ate and don't even get me started on that poor girl, Santana. Your wife has been going crazy looking for you and I don't want to lie to her anymore. Now tell me what is really going on Santana"

The mention of Brittany is too much, I start to cry instantly. My mom wraps her arms around me, like she did when I was younger, when I was hurt or felt sad,she would hug me like this, it made me cry even harder. "I think Britt's cheating on me, mom"

"Satana, are you sure about this?" she asks, looking at me in disbelief. "You, know Brittany loves you with all her heart Santana and that's a very serious accusation." She says as she hugs me again. I Look up at my mom and I nod my head from side to side. "I don't know ma, she's been distant and I caught her about to kiss James" wiping my tears away I continue "she knows I don't like him, and that's not even what bothers me the most, what bothers me the most is that she didn't even tell me she had a dance number with him, I feel like she doesn't even trust me"

"Mija" my mom says as she rubs my back "do you really think she would cheat on you? I see the way she looks at you, that women loves you" she reaches up and wipes my tears, that are still falling down my face "you need to let her explain herself to you, Santana. I'm no therapist but it sounds like there is a trust issue here." I nod agreeing with my mom "I know, I feel like we are both in the wrong here and we need to talk to each other but I was so mad mami, why wouldn't she tell me?" I ask my mom as she grabs some tissue paper and wipes more of my tears away "that's something you need to ask her, mi amor"

"I know, I should go huh?" i ask as I get up and start getting dressed.

"santana, I know you are not leaving this house without eating or showering, no sea's puerka" ( don't be a pig) she laughs as she smacks me on the butt and walks out of my room. I playfully roll my eyes at her as I start stripping off my clothing, heading towards the shower.

After saying bye to my parents, I got in my car and started the drive back to see brittany. Thinking to myself that I may have over reacted With out giving brittany a real chance to explain herself and If I was being honest With myself i really did miss her, for the last two nights I've been restless. I haven't gotten any sleep at all, all I wanted to do was cuddle my wife and try and get through this.

Feeling my phone vibrate, I look down at my phone and see its a text from britt.

BrittBritt: "please,please come home so when can talk, I'm going insane santana, please, please!"

It's the first text I have read from her since I arrived at my mom house and my heart literally breaks again. I go to reply but before I can type out a reply a loud crashing sound makes me scream everything goes black.

Review?

My tumblr is Heatherspandorabox if you have any questions.


	3. New chapter is up

The one I had up got messed up for some reason but it's ip now enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hey, babe did you manage to get your dress from the dry cleaners?" Santana asked Brittany as she sat up on the couch stretching her arms above her head. "Nope, I got held up at the studio again, by the time I got out the cleaners was closed" Brittany replied as she made her way over to Santana, she gave her wife a few pecks on the lips before being pulled on by Santana so that Brittany was straddling her "you never really liked that dress anyways, babe" _

"_I know, I was just going to pick it up and give it to my sister, since she loved it so much when I wore it to her birthday party," Brittany giggled as Santana placed small kisses on the nape of her neck "You looked beautiful in that dress, babe" Santana admitted, "you smell really good, Britt" the brunette noticed as she kissed down the blondes breast bone. _

"_Ew, san, I'm all sweaty and gross we danced pretty hard today," Brittany kissed Santana one last time on the lips before getting up from Santana's lap, making the dark haired beauty groan "ugh, Britt, no come back" Santana tried to reach for Brittany but the blonde kept walking further out of Santana's reach "oh, hush I'm going to take a quick shower, your all showered and ready for bed" Brittany had noticed that her wife had already showered do to the smell of vanilla radiating off her silky black hair, Santana always smelled good. She also noticed that she had changed into her normal sleep wear black boy shorts that made her ass look divine and a white singlet. _

"_Fine, as long as I get to have that naked booty in bed tonight" the blonde didn't reply instead she walked to the bathroom laughing as she swung her hips from side to side while she walked, hearing Santana groan in frustration._

_While Brittany showered Santana made her way to their bed, she stripped off her clothing leaving her fully naked and climbed into their shared king sized bed. She sighed to herself finally feeling relaxed after her long day at work, she was grateful to finally be home with the love of her life. Brittany closing the bedroom door made Santana snap out of her thoughts. _

"_so beautiful" Santana whispered as Brittany finished putting her coconut scented lotion all over her silky smooth skin that Santana adored so much. Brittany had heard what Santana had said and couldn't help but blush, she laid down next to her wife, smiling when she felt Santana wrap her arm around her making her the little spoon. "You're so beautiful Brittany, I love you so much" the brunette whispered in Brittany's ear as her hands explored her body, making Brittany moan in pleasure. _

"_I love you so much, san" she turned around to face Santana so she could look into those beautiful dark brown eyes "you're the most beautiful person I've ever met and I will love you, till infinity" Santana's heart felt like it was going to explode into pieces, looking into Brittany's eyes and seeing the love they held for her made her heart skip beats. She would love this, women for ever no matter what. _

* * *

-Present

Brittany has been calling Santana and texting Santana for last two days trying to get ahold of her but always coming up with nothing. She called Maribel, knowing that Santana had probably gone to her house right after the fight they had but when Maribel picked up the phone she told Brittany that Santana needed some time. She had begged and pleaded asking her to please tell Santana to pick up her phone so that she could explain to her what was really going on but Maribel had told her that when Santana was ready she would go and talk to her.

That was two days ago, today after work the blonde would drive herself over to her mother in laws house and would try to talk to her wife. She had been a mess since the fight, she hadn't slept and her eyes felt achy from all the crying. She couldn't stand to see the sight of James, she was so mad she had let this escalate so damn far, she didn't like James romantically, he had been a longtime friend, so when he asked her to dance with him for one of his shows, she agreed.

The dance was very romantic it involved a lot of touching, grazing and almost kissing, which was the part that Santana had walked in on, the blonde had taken notice of how sensual the dance was but didn't put too much thought into it since they were friends. She had danced romantically with a lot of people before, she's a dancer it's what she does, that's why she didn't bother to tell Santana about the dance and boy was she regretting it.

She didn't think that James had any feelings for until that day, the smirk she saw on his face when Santana walked into the room was enough to make her sick. Had Santana thought that Brittany had feeling for him? I mean the only reason Brittany panicked when she saw Santana was because she could only imagine how awful that must of looked for Santana walking in on something like without being told anything about it.

Brittany felt stupid for not seeing the signs of James liking her, she was always so friendly with people that sometimes she would miss the way they would try to flirt with her. The blonde never really noticed when she was being too friendly with people, Santana would always let her know when she was getting to friendly. She missed Santana and couldn't wait to see her again.

Brittany parked her car in the studio parking lot, turning off the car and sitting back not moving to get out. She really didn't want to see anyone but her wife. She hadn't been to work, so she hadn't seen Jeremy or spoken to Jeremy at all. Brittany's cell phone rung loudly as she was about to get out the car "hello" she answered not bothering to look at the caller ID "Hello, may I speak with " there was a pause over the phone for a few seconds before the voice spoke again "Brittany Lopez – Pierce"

"This is she may I know who I am speaking to?" Brittany replied, she laid her head back against her car seat expecting it to be some sales women or something. "you are listed as the emergency contact of a Santana Lopez- Pierce, she was brought in last night" Brittany shoot forward in her seat, her heart pounding a mile a minute, she felt herself sweating already her mind already in a haze "w-w-what?!" she practically screeched "what's wrong with Santana?! What do you mean she was brought in?! Brought in Where?!" she was in full panic mode, her breathing had picked up as she felt tears coming down her face. She had no idea what had even happened to her wife and she was already crying.

"Mrs. Lopez- Pierce, all I know is that she was brought in last night, we have been trying to get a- hold of you since last night-"

"Last night!?" Brittany was screaming now trying to get out words but her sobs were coming out so loudly, that she had no idea if the nurse or whoever she was could understand her "I have not received any phone calls, oh god, is she ok? Please tell me that she's ok?!"

"sorry, but you will have to come down to the Presbyterian hospital and find out" with the that the lady had hung up. Brittany's sobs were uncontrollable now, she had to get to Santana.

Brittany slammed the door of her car shut as she ran up to the hospital, as she reached the front desk all she could do was yell "Santana Lopez – Pierce, she's my wife, she was brought here last night!" her knuckles taping nervously had the desk in front of her.

There was a lady with bright blonde hair who didn't seem fazed by Brittany's behavior, she had probably been used to people coming into the hospital like this. "She's in the Fourth floor, go up that hallway" she said pointing straight ahead "and to the right you will see elevators" she gave Brittany a purple pass, the blonde took the purple pass and ran as fast as she could still sobbing.

When she reached the fourth floor she realized that she had no idea what the room number was, so she looked down at the pass looking for the room number frantically, walking as fast as she can, Brittany finds Santana's Room noticing a doctor looking at what seems to be Santana's clip board. The room has a Curtin which makes it impossible for her to see Santana from where she's standing.

The doctor looks up from his chart to find Brittany frozen in place, "Are you Mrs. Lopez-Pierce" he asks, Brittany nods her head "Ok good, she suffered a concussion and a few broken ribs, she has some stitches on the side of her temple where she split some skin. We are just waiting for her to wake up"

Brittany nodded again not being able to form words "I'll give you some time with her" the doctor said as he walked out the room.

Brittany didn't know how long she was standing there before she made her way over to the curtain pulling it aside and seeing Santana for the first time in what felt forever. The sobs that came out of her were loud as she walked over to the side of the bed, where her wife lay flat on her back, Santana never slept flat on her back, she slept on her side. Brittany hated to see Santana like this.

Looking around the room the blonde spotted a chair, she moved that chair next to Santana's bed and sat down beside her, taking her wife cold pale hand into hers and interlocking their fingers caressing her skin.

Brittany knew that Santana would wake up soon, but couldn't help but cry as she spoke to her wife "hey, baby it's me, you need to wake up so we can go home and cuddle, I promise to never keep anything from you again, just please, please wake up, I miss you so much" the blonde said as she laid her head next to Santana's shoulder.

-comments?


End file.
